


Voices

by InkaChan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depressive Thoughts, Hearing Voices, Sadstuck, Suicide, its based on a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkaChan/pseuds/InkaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They are here again<br/>Never leaving you alone<br/>No matter how much you plead<br/>They always come back"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! My first fic I'm publishing here, though I've done some writing before. It's based on a poem I wrote in the middle of summer.

They are here again. You can hear them. Why? Why are they here again you thought they had left you alone. But in reality they never leave you alone, no matter how much you ate medicine for it, or tried to do something to distract yourself from it. Now matter how much you pleaded, they always came back.

Your name Karkat Vantas and you had been hearing voices since you were a little child. Now at the age of 16 they had just grown to be more powerful and powerful. They said hurtfull things to you, always hurtful. "You're useless!" "No one likes you!" "You're a freak with red eyes!" "You will be alone forever!" they chant over and over again. You just wanted them to stop. Why did they tournament you like this!? What had you done to them!? You had tried anything and everything to make them stop, but there was nothing you could do. Only to try to survive the mental bullying. Since the voices wouldn't leave you. Ever.

You had constant headaches. There wasn't a day when your head wouldn't ache and it showed in you school work, since you couldn't focus from the intense pain, drumming in your head. Your self-esteem had gone so down, no one could save it anymore. You weren't even sure what the word 'self-esteem' even meant anymore. But youknow, that it's the voices fault. They do this to you, they don't let you live normal life. And the worst thing is that no one notices there is something wrong with you.

You had tried to tell people, many many times. You thought you could tell it for the few friends you had, but had disappointed yourself. They laughed. They laughed straight to your face. They thought you were joking, they didn't take you seriously and it broke your heart. How they didn't seem to notice how desparate you were, for them to believe you!? Why did they think it was just a joke!? Why were you so pathetic, you laughed with them, like it had really been a joke?

This has been going so long. Way too long. You can't take it anymore. This has to end now, you're tired of their shit, tired of the world around you. You could be much more happier if they weren't there. But they were. That's why, you'll finish it today. You're standing on the roof of the school.

The voices are mocking you. "Pfft, yeah right. You're gonna jump? Noooo way you're going to do that!" "You're a little piece of shit! You don't have enough balls to do this!" "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU'RE JUST A COWARD?! YOU ARE TOO AFRAID TO REALLY JUMP!!" You just nodded to whatever thay said. They were right. You were a coward, you were a little piece of shit, you were useless, you had no value in this world. But it was okay. Because you wouldn't bother the world much longer.

Taking the last step to the edge, you feel a lonely tear making it's way down on your cheek. Yes, you were very scared. But this was for your own good, this was going to make the voices stop. You take the last glance at earth. It was very nice place, full of joy and laughter for anyone. Exept for you. Mouthing silent "Goodbye" to the air, you take the needed step and fall fall fall to the ground.

The voices have finally stopped.


End file.
